Erreur
by elobliviate
Summary: [OS] Il avait toujours tout compris avant les autres, et pourtant... [spoiler 4x09]


« Il y a un tas d'adolescents qui essaie de s'introduire dans notre pharmacie. La plupart du temps, ils n'y arrivent pas. Mais vous deux... Vous m'avez l'air plutôt intelligents. »

Stiles avait toujours tout compris avant les autres.

Quand sa mère avait commencé à ses crises, il avait senti qu'il devait profiter de sa présence aussi longtemps que c'était encore possible.

Quand sa route avait croisé celle de Scott McCall, il avait senti que ce gosse serait son meilleur ami jusqu'à la fin, et qu'il lui apporterait des tonnes de problèmes, aussi.

Quand il avait vu Lydia Martin pour la première fois, il avait su qu'il ne pourrait plus se la sortir de la tête, elle, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds vénitiens.

Quand sa mère était morte, il avait compris qu'il devait rester fort pour son père, alors il avait attendu le soir pour s'effondrer dans son lit, mordant son oreiller qui dégageait encore son odeur.

Quand il avait surpris le regard qu'avait Scott en regardant Allison, il avait comprit qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus son meilleur ami rien que pour lui.

Quand il avait écouté Scott décrire les changements de son corps, il avait senti que ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel, et il n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de se persuader que Scott était devenu un loup-garou.

Quand Lydia l'avait embrassé pour le calmer pendant une de ses crises de panique, il savait que ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, comme lui était amoureux d'elle.

Quand il avait fait la connaissance de Malia Hale, il avait senti qu'elle serait celle qui lui ferait oublier les cheveux blonds vénitiens, et les yeux verts, qui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment posés sur lui.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il s'était trompé. Carrément trompé, même.

Avec la force du désespoir, Stiles essayait de se libérer de ces liens qui l'entravait, et l'empêchait de voir Lydia, l'empêchait de la sauver du taré qui venait clairement de leur dire qu'il allait les tuer.

Franchement, qu'il le tue, lui, Stiles n'en avait rien à faire. Et parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il le méritait. Après tout, c'était lui -bon, d'accord le Nogitsune, mais n'était-ce pas la même chose, au fond?-, qui était responsable de la mort d'Allison, et de celle d'Aiden.

Non. Stop. L'heure n'était pas à la culpabilité, ni aux jérémiades. Il fallait agir. Et sauver Lydia.

Lydia.

Lydia et ses yeux verts, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens. Stiles aurait tout donner pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour la rassurer. Il n'arrivait même pas à tendre assez le bras derrière lui pour attraper sa main. Il laissa échapper un grognement de rage.

Quand il avait vu le nom de Lydia sur la liste, il n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru. Lydia, elle était tellement intouchable. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès, qu'elle faisait semblant, d'être cette fille superficielle et hautaine. Mais Lydia, elle était forte, beaucoup plus forte que lui, plus forte que n'importe qui. Il l'admirait, Lydia. C'était même plus que ça.

Lydia ne pouvait pas mourir. Non, vraiment pas. L'idée elle-même était risible, tellement elle était ridicule. Et puis, Scott était sur la liste lui aussi. Sur la même liste que Lydia, alors Stiles s'était dit que sur cette liste, personne ne pouvait mourir. Impossible. Il s'en était auto-persuadé avec une telle force, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte d'à quel point l'idée de les perdre, tous les deux, le détruirait.

Alors oui, en fait, il s'en foutait de vivre ou de mourir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève Scott et Lydia. Ils étaient sa famille. Non, pas vraiment. Sa meute. Voilà. Stiles faisait partie de la meute de Scott, avec Lydia. Derek, Isaac, Allison, Ethan et Aiden, aussi, même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Aiden. Parce qu'il fricotait avec Lydia.

C'était insupportable.

Brunski avança finalement sa seringue vers lui, en lui disant quelque chose que Stiles ne comprit pas. La peur s'emparait de lui, en même temps qu'un certain soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un arriverait à temps, et pourrait sauver Lydia. Même s'il était trop tard pour lui, il voulait qu'on sauve Lydia.

Parce que Lydia, c'était Lydia. Et qu'elle ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir tout court. Elle méritait de vivre. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Elle méritait d'arrêter d'entendre ces voix dans sa tête. Elle méritait de ne plus être suivie par la mort comme une ombre. Elle méritait de vivre, de vivre une vie remplie de joie et de bonheur, de rires et de sourires.

Stiles aurait bien aimé vivre cette vie là avec elle.

Alors qu'il s'en remettait au destin, et que la seringue s'approchait de plus en plus de sa veine, Brunski changea brusquement de décision, et sa seringue se dirigea tout droit vers Lydia.

« NON ! » s'écria-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

« Lâche ça ! » s'exclama une voix, et Stiles vit arriver Parrish comme la lumière divine.

Qu'il lâche Lydia. Qu'il lâche Lydia. Il faut qu'il laisse partir Lydia. Lydia, Lydia, Lydia.

« Enlève ton pouce de cette seringue, et éloigne la doucement de son cou. » continua Parrish en pointant son arme sur Brunski.

« Jeune adjoint. Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Je parie que tu n'as jamais tiré. » le provoqua Brunski.

Stiles entendit plus qu'il ne vit le coup de feu partir, et Brunski tomber à terre au ralenti, comme dans un film. Brunski était par terre. Parrish avait tiré. Et Lydia... Lydia, elle était saine et sauve.

Et lui, il était dans la merde, parce que _sa_ Lydia, et bien, il l'avait dans la peau.


End file.
